Booty Call
by quidditchmum
Summary: A mix-up at St. Mungo's presents Harry with the opportunity to spring the mother of all surprises on his wife.


Thursday morning found Harry Potter stuck behind his desk at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement catching up on paperwork. Earlier in the week his team of aurors had busted a group of dark wizards attempting to smuggle some nasty artifacts into the country from Russia. Paperwork was his least favorite part of the job but as team leader it often fell to him. He had already been at it a couple of hours and had just removed his glasses and started to rub his temples to stave off the headache he was sure was coming when he heard a tap at his window. He looked up to see a non-descript brown owl outside his window with an official looking piece of parchment attached to its leg. Harry frowned. It was unusual for him to receive any outside correspondence at work. He opened the window and waved his wand across the scroll a few times before detaching it from the owl's leg. Fortunately, there were no traces of foreign substances or dark magic.

The seal indicated that the letter was from St. Mungo's. Harry was curious. Maybe it was an invitation to a benefit but those usually came to the house. He broke the seal, unrolled the parchment and his jaw nearly dropped to his desk when he read the contents of the letter.

_Test Results for Ginevra Weasley Potter_

_Pregnancy Test — Positive_

_Due Date — March 7_

_Please follow up with your regular healer within three weeks._

Ginny was pregnant! The little minx hadn't given him the slightest hint that she even suspected she could be pregnant. And why did he get the test results at work? Does that mean that Ginny doesn't know for sure? Come to think of it Ginny asked him just last night if she'd received any owls when she flooed from Holyhead. Was it possible that he knew she was pregnant and she didn't? Oh, this was too good.

As Harry starred at the slip of paper in his hand while grinning like a loon, the seeds of an idea began to take root. His Ginny was notoriously difficult to surprise. Unlike Hermione who would just badger you to death until she got the info she was after, Ginny was far more cunning, probably due to the twin's influence. Not only could the woman guess the contents of any wrapped gift with just one shake, she could also divine the make, model and color. Harry was convinced she had some seer blood running through her veins. Whatever the cause, it made it bloody near impossible to surprise her.

The question was with the information he had in his hand, could he turn the tables on his wife and pull off the mother of all surprises. Wait, mother! Ginny was going to be a mother. His fiery, passionate, hilarious, gorgeous Ginny was having a baby. No, not a baby, his baby! As the reality of the incredible fact that the woman he loved was at this very moment carrying his child set in Harry was, in a word, gobsmacked.

His blissful musings were abruptly put to a halt when Ron plowed into his office and plopped down in the chair across from Harry's desk.

"Alright Harry?" Ron asked.

"Hmmmm," Harry answered distractedly.

"You ok mate?" Ron questioned. "You look like you've taken about a dozen bludgers to the head."

"Er," Harry started before suddenly getting up from his chair. "What? No, I'm good, great actually. Excellent, really excellent. I gotta go. Er, Ginny…." and with that he rushed out the door but not before shouting over his shoulder, "I won't be in tomorrow. Tell Gawain for me will you?"

"Harry wait! Where …" Ron called after him but that was all Harry heard for he was long gone.

Meanwhile, Harry wasted no time in making his way to the Ministry's apparation point. Seconds later he was in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place calling for Kreacher. Number 12 had come a long way since its days as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. What once had been a dark and dreary prison for Sirius had been transformed into a cheerful first home for the young married couple, thanks to a new and improved Kreacher.

"Yes Master Harry," Kreacher croaked after a slight pop announced his arrival.

"Kreacher," Harry said. "Will you put together a basket of food for me with some of Ginny's favorites? Oh, and make sure to throw in that bottle of oak matured mead that Professor Slughorn sent us for Christmas, will you?"

"I thought Mistress Ginny was in Holyhead until after her match on Sunday Master," Kreacher said.

"She is," Harry replied without further explanation. "And on second thought, we better pass on the mead. That won't do. Maybe some butter beer and pumpkin juice instead?"

Before Kreacher could reply Harry was sprinting up the staircase two steps at a time, plotting and scheming on the way. First he needed to make a floo call, then he'd throw together an overnight bag for the two of them, grab whatever Kreacher managed to concoct for him, make a quick stop at the Potter vault at Gringotts and then apparate directly to the stadium. If he hurried he could catch up with Ginny long before training was over and get her (and their baby) on the ground as soon as possible.

Harry was no caveman, but he had watched enough of the Harpies' training sessions to know that they were brutal and probably not the safest environment for an expectant mum (and his baby). Why it was only a fortnight ago that Ginny spent the night at St. Mungo's after a collision with one of the reserve chasers. Yes, the ground would definitely be better. Harry had just settled that in his mind before coming up short. Ginny would kick his arse from here to next Tuesday if he assumed that her being knocked up (with his baby) called for an immediate grounding. Best to let her come to that conclusion on her own. He'd just have to figure out how to get her out of the air for the afternoon and they'd settle the rest of it together.

Harry was close to having everything he thought they'd need for a night away but wouldn't be too chuffed if he forgot anything. After all, they were wizards; they could conjure anything they couldn't live without in a pinch. Harry lost himself for a moment fiddling in Ginny's lingerie drawer for some clean knickers and something for her to wear to bed. He had very vivid memories of exactly what happened last time she wore _that_! He was up to his elbows in silky things when a slight pop heralded Kreacher's arrival in the room.

"Kreacher," Harry startled like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Harry wasn't sure if house elves had eyebrows but he was quite certain Kreacher raised one at the sight of his master rummaging through his wife's sexy nightgowns.

"I've prepared a basket of food as Master has requested," said Kreacher. "Will there be anything else?"

"No. Thank you Kreacher," Harry replied as he tossed a few bits of silk into his bag and zipped it up. "I won't be home this evening so there is no need for dinner. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Where shall I say…" Kreacher started but to no avail because Harry was already barreling down the stairs, bag in hand. He grabbed the basket Kreacher had prepared and with another pop he was at the entrance to Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

Two wild cart rides and a quick perusal of the Potter vault for the something special he had in mind for Ginny later and he was back on the street. He was just about to apparate when the sign for Quality Quidditch Supplies caught his eye and he got an idea. Sure, it was a bit infantile but he thought Ginny would get a kick out of it and besides he was going to be a father, he had a right to indulge in some silliness, didn't he?

One more pop found him at entrance of the Holyhead Harpies stadium. He hadn't quite worked out how he was going to get Gwenog to let him kidnap his wife for the day when he ran smack dab into the captain herself as he was approaching the pitch.

"Potter," Gwenog greeted him through gritted teeth clearly not appreciating the collision.

"Gwenog," Harry said with his best smile. He had learned over the years that she was a bit of a flirt and it couldn't hurt to get on her good side straight away. "Just the woman I need to see."

"Interesting, but I wouldn't say that in front of Ginny if I were you," Gwenog bit back.

"About Ginny, " Harry started hesitantly. "I need my wife for the next 24 hours."

"Potter," she responded with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I'm sure you are well aware that I am not in the habit of allowing my players to skive off training especially two days before a match for a booty call even if the player in question does happen to be shagging The Boy Who Lived himself."

Harry flushed scarlet from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, "Booty call?!"

"I know you're quite familiar with the phenomenon," Gwenog deadpanned. "Significant other of a player is feeling especially randy and pops into town for a quick shag. Can't it wait until after training Potter?"

"Gwenog," Harry said with a hint of righteous indignation. "I know you are well aware that I have far too much respect for Ginny and her career to pull her out of training for a, a booty call as you so eloquently put it."

Gwenog stared at him blankly.

Harry wilted under her gaze and said, "Alright so I did sneak into the dorms during rookie training camp that one time but that was five years ago! And it wasn't in the middle of a training session!"

Gwenog continued to stare and said nothing.

"Well we only ever got caught the one time," he muttered sheepishly before recovering. "Seriously, Gwenog. Some, er, important family business has come up unexpectedly and we've got to attend to it right away. Besides, Ginny's easily the best chaser in the league. It won't affect her game to miss a session or two." With that he gave his wife's boss his best puppy dog face, the one he resorted to when he was in hot water with Ginny.

It must of done the trick because after considering him for a moment she put her wand to her throat and shouted towards where Ginny was flying patterns with the two other starting chasers, "Potter. Hit the deck!"

Gwenog's sharp command caught Ginny's attention as well as her teammates. She pulled up on her broom and made a beeline towards her captain and her husband with a concerned look on her face.

"Harry," she said with a tint of worry in her voice. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Before Harry could get a word in Gwenog answered for him, "It seems your husband needs you for the next 24, hours was it, for some important family business. He assures me that this is not a booty call so I'm reluctantly excusing you for the rest of practice today and tomorrow. I will, however, see you with bells on first thing on Saturday, won't I?"

Several of Ginny's teammates had unabashedly edged closer to catch as much as they could of the conversation. The sight of their star chaser and the Chosen One blushing bright red along with the mention of booty call was enough to start the catcalls and whistling. Shouts of "booty call" and "I should be so lucky" rang out across the pitch.

"Enough ladies," Gwenog commanded. "I'll see you on Saturday Potter."

"Thank you, I owe you one," Harry said with a sheepish smile.

Gwenog smirked and replied, "I'll remember that next time the Aurors are called in during one of our post-match celebrations." She took to the sky on her broom leaving Harry face to face with his wife.

Ever since she had landed he had been fighting the urge to drop to his knees, wrap his arms around her waist, nuzzle her flat belly and whisper sweet nothings to his baby. He thought that would probably be a dead giveaway so he opted for a weak "Hi" instead.

"What are you doing here Harry?" she asked a bit impatiently. "Is something wrong with one of the family or Teddy? And why are you staring at my stomach."

"Oh, er, don't worry. Everyone's fine," he answered.

"This isn't really, well, a booty call, is it?" she asked and Harry couldn't tell if she was thrilled or mortified by the thought of it.

"No, no," he fumbled before taking her arm firmly. "Do you trust me?"

Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes slightly before giving him a slight nod.

As Harry was strengthening his grip on Ginny preparing to apparate them to their special destination, Hadley Smith, one of Ginny's fellow chasers swept by on her broom and shouted, "Hey Potters, if you two stay at the flat tonight, please have mercy and remember the silencing charms this time!" Hadley was the only other married Harpy and she and Ginny kept a flat together for the times they needed to be in Holyhead for extended periods.

Ginny threw her head back in laughter as she remembered an uncomfortable breakfast with a very put out Hadley the last time Harry had stayed over in Holyhead. Harry proceeded with the apparation mid-laugh and in a heartbeat they found themselves on a bluff overlooking the ocean.

"Why are we here and what in the world are you up to?" Ginny asked with a serious expression.

Harry knew that she would recognize their location straight away. He had brought her to Tinworth, not far from Shell Cottage. It was a special place they had come to often since the war when they needed to talk or just get away from it all. It was on this very cliff that they first verbally confessed their love for one another after a long day of sharing their experiences during their almost year apart. And, it was just over that ledge where he asked her to marry him nearly six years ago.

Harry turned to his wife and took both her hands in his. He smiled at her and couldn't help glancing back down to her tummy to see if he could detect even the slightest baby bump. He couldn't and Ginny was starting to lose patience.

"Harry, would you please tell me what's going on!" she said. "I know this is the place we have all our serious talks. So what is it?! Are they sending you out in the field again? And stop it, you're doing it again!"

"Doing what again love?" he asked bringing his eyes back up to hers and giving her a look so full of adoration that her heart melted just a little and the aggravation that was building started to dissipate.

"Looking at my stomach." She misinterpreted his look and said in shock, "Uh, this is a booty call, isn't it? Potter, you prat, at least you could have waited until training was over!"

"No, no, no. I promise I did not drag you out of training because I'm randy. Although I have booked us a room at the cottage in town we like for tonight and I certainly wouldn't be opposed to a little…"

"Harry," she interrupted. "Would you please just tell me what we are doing strolling along the ocean in the middle of your work day and my training session before I am forced to get out my wand?"

"Ok, ok," Harry said as he stopped and conjured a blanket under a tree. It was the perfect spot to enjoy the waves crashing below them. "No need to get your wand out. Let's sit."

Ginny lowered herself to the ground with a wary look and propped up against the tree. Meanwhile, Harry removed three tiny packages from his jacket pocket, waved his wand and the picnic basket and two gifts he had procured for Ginny appeared alongside her on the blanket.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Harry could see the internal debate that waged briefly inside Ginny. She was uneasy as to the reason behind her kidnapping, but she was after all a Weasley and food won the day.

"A bit," she finally acknowledged.

Harry dug into the basket and filled a plate for Ginny with a pair of bacon sandwiches, crisps, and a generous slice of apple tart. "Pumpkin juice or butter beer?" he asked.

"Butter beer," she answered with a mildly suspicious look on her face. "Hmmm, bacon sandwiches, my favorite crisps, apple tart. Feeling guilty about something Potter? Don't tell me Romilda Vane finally managed to slip you a love potion and I'll be reading about your torrid affair in The Prophet tomorrow?"

"Seriously Ginny. It would take more than a love potion to get me within 100 meters of Romilda Vane," he said more than slightly offended. He picked up a long thin package and handed it to her. "Here, open this. Hopefully it will help us get started on this conversation."

Ginny tentatively took the package and looked up into his eyes for just a moment before unwrapping it. "It's a training broom."

Harry smiled and glanced lovingly at her tummy once more.

"I don't get it Harry," Ginny said, clearly not catching on. "Teddy's outgrown the training broom he's got. It's really time for his first real broom. What do we need with this and why do you keep looking at my stomach with that barmy look on your face?!"

"And they say I'm thick," Harry muttered. He picked up the smaller package and put it in her hands. "Try this one."

Ginny, more confused than ever, opened the package to reveal a small velvet box. She looked at Harry who encouraged her with a nod to open it. She did and found a gold locket engraved with a delicate P hanging from a simple chain. She opened the locket — one side was empty and the other contained a picture of a tiny baby with a shock of raven hair standing up in all directions.

"Wait, I recognize this from that day we spent going through your vault," she said. "This was your mum's. Didn't your dad give this to her when she was preg-" And it finally clicked into place. Ginny's eyes got as round as saucers and her mouth formed a perfect O. "How did you _know_?! I don't even know yet, not for sure!"

Harry smiled in victory. He had finally managed to pull one over on his wife. He was pretty confident he'd manage to get a leg over at least once before the day ended and it would be a perfect day indeed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the scrunched up piece of parchment that had been delivered to his office just that morning, "This came to my office this morning."

"To your office!" she exploded. "I've been waiting on those results for days!"

"Love, what didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant," Harry asked.

"I didn't really. At least I wasn't sure. I've been feeling a bit off in the mornings for the last week so when I went in to St. Mungo's on Monday for the follow up on my shoulder from the collision I had them run the test. My healer had barely finished waving his wand when he was called out for some blasted emergency so they told me they would have to owl me my results."

Harry finally gave into the impulse he'd had since the second he saw her flying around the pitch and wrapped his arms around her waist. He opened her quidditch robes, lifted her jersey and gently nuzzled his face against her taunt stomach. He sprinkled it with tender kisses and then looked up at her with eyes full of wonder.

"You're having my baby, Gin. Our baby's in there. We made him, Gin," he said as a single tear slowly ran down his check.

"Or her, you prat, " she said as she pulled him up to her and wiped the tear from his face. He returned the favor before pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. That gentle kiss soon escalated into a full-blown snog.

"I love you Harry," Ginny said a little breathlessly. "You're going to be a wonderful daddy."

"I love you Gin, so much. Don't get mad at me for saying this but even after all these years sometimes it still hard for me to believe that someone like you could ever love me, love me enough to, to have my baby."

"Blasted Dursleys! One of these days you're going to let me hex them into next week like they so richly deserve. And don't you ever doubt my love for you. I'm having your baby and I'm going to get all big and round and I can't wait until I'm big as a house so everyone will know what my Harry put inside me. In fact, as soon as I start showing I'm going to make it a point to drop by The Prophet so I can gloat in front of Romilda."

Harry laughed, "I don't doubt your love. I just don't know what I ever did to deserve it."

"You're just you Harry. That's all."

Harry returned to nuzzling her stomach. "Do you think he can hear me? What should we call him?

"Well," Ginny teased. "I've always fancied Dean for a boy."

"Not bloody likely," Harry harrumphed. "Unless you're ok with Cho for a girl!"

"I guess I had that coming," Ginny said between giggles.

"Your certainly did!"

"Harry, you know good and well we've had our kid's names picked out since before we were even engaged," Ginny reminded him.

"So, so, James Sirius if it's a boy then?" Harry said with just a touch of awe in his voice.

"Yup and Lilly Luna if it's a girl."

"Will we find out, what it is I mean?"

"I don't know," she pondered. "Wouldn't you rather be surprised?"

"I guess," thinking they had plenty of time to decide. "You know, I think this is the first time I've ever truly surprised you. Even my proposal wasn't a surprise. Just because I happened to mention I'd been to Gringotts. How you knew I had gone to pick up Mum's ring from that one tiny remark, I'll never know."

"Oh, I don't know. I was pretty surprised when you snogged the living daylights out of me in front of God and everyone in the common room back in fifth year."

"I guess there was that," he smiled fondly at the memory of their first kiss.

"It says here," Ginny held up the parchment from St. Mungo's. "that I'm due on March 7th. That means I'm what, seven weeks pregnant? Bloody hell Harry, you must have knocked me up five minutes after we went off the potion."

"Strong swimmers," he said with a look of pride as he pounded his fist on his chest.

"More like you're married to a Weasley," she laughed.

"Strong swimmers," he repeated. "That's my story and I'm sticking with it."

They spent the rest of the afternoon hand in hand walking the cliffs and basking in the joy of the new life they had created and just enjoying their time together, The sun was beginning its descent and while it had been a beautiful day, Harry knew that the temperature would soon drop to uncomfortable levels. However, there was still something on his mind that he wanted to broach with Ginny and the subject of whether she would continue with the Harpies while she was pregnant hadn't come up yet. "Gin," he braved, "I've been thinking about this for a while now and with the baby coming maybe the time is right. How would you feel about us building a house on our land at Godric's Hollow?'

"And leave Grimmauld Place?" Ginny seemed a bit taken back.

"Well, yeah. I've loved living there with you — once Kreacher worked his magic on it. It's been great for us while we were getting started with our careers and everything, but I guess I never really saw us raising our kids there. I want a place for our family like the Burrow. You know, someplace cozy, like home, where we can have a quidditch pitch and a pond and a garden full of gnomes."

Ginny was quiet for a moment while she thought about what he had said, "Yeah, like the Burrow. That sounds perfect except maybe it doesn't have to be quite as crooked as the Burrow."

"And Godric's Hallow is loads closer to Holyhead than London," Harry looked at her tentatively to gauge her response.

"Holyhead!" Ginny exclaimed. "Good Godric Harry, what I'm I going to tell Gwenog?!"

"You think she'll be upset that you're pregnant?"

"Of course she's going to be upset," Ginny stated emphatically. "She's Gwenog. There's still two months left in the season and we'll be starting our push for the playoffs soon. She's not going to be happy to lose her chaser who happens to be leading the league in scoring for the rest of the season."

"So you're not going to finish the season?" Harry tried to appear nonchalant but couldn't quite hide the hopefulness in his tone.

"Of course not! I know a few witches who have played through their fifth or sixth month but I don't think I'd want to risk anything happening to our baby."

Harry breathed a sigh or relief, "I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

"You thought I'd play?

"I wasn't sure. I just knew it was your choice to make but I'd be lying if I said the idea of it didn't make me a little crazy," he confessed. "When you play quidditch Gin, you play all out and you've made more trips to St. Mungo's than I did the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I can't see you up there unless you giving it everything and I'd be a nervous wreck worrying about you and the baby."

"Well Potter," she teased. "This should be a dream come true for you. You'll have the little woman at home barefoot and pregnant."

"I know better than to ever refer to you as my little woman," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "But I do like the idea of you barefoot and pregnant."

"I'm not sure if I want to officially retire yet," Ginny pondered out loud. "We've got some time to figure out whether I should play after the baby's born. I guess we need to tell Gwenog straight away so she can adjust the lineup for the match on Sunday."

"Maybe we can pop in tomorrow and tell her before training starts. Right now I think we should head to the cottage where I have it on good authority there will be a romantic dinner served in our room and then we can spend the rest of the evening celebrating the fact that my incredible wife is having my baby."

"Gwenog was right! It was a booty call!"

Except for a somewhat harrowing hour spent sharing their news with Gwenog who as suspected did not take it well, Harry and Ginny enjoyed the next few days cut off from the world at the little cottage in Tinworth. Ginny started the mornings out a bit queasy but not enough to slow them down. They spent their days on the cliffs and piddling through shops in village but mostly planning their new home and their future. The nights were left for loving each other and celebrating the new life they had made together.

Sunday morning marked their return to civilization and the weekly Weasley family lunch. They entered the Burrow to find a full house and a very irate family led by Molly Weasley.

"Harry James Potter," Molly attacked. "The next time you decide to whisk my daughter away on a — what did you call it Ron — a booty call?"

"Mum!" Ginny interrupted.

"I'm not finished Ginevra," she continued in full rant mode. "Yes, the next time you decide to whisk my daughter away on a booty call your might have the decency to let the family know where you're going and how long you'll be gone. Three days and not a word from either one of you. We've been worried sick about you."

"Sorry Mum," Harry said thoroughly abashed. "I didn't mean to worry anyone but what's with everyone assuming it was a booty call anyway?"

The room grew silent as the family stared the young red-faced couple down.

"You're joking, right?" George piped in.

"I guess we're never going to live down being walked in on in the loo by Teddy and Victorie," Harry said defensively. "It was only the one time and I had been out in the field for three weeks!"

The family continued the silent treatment.

"Well we've only ever got caught the one time," Ginny muttered sheepishly.

Harry guessed it was no secret that he and his wife couldn't' keep their hands off each other but still …

Ron took up where Molly left off, "It didn't take an auror to figure out what you were getting up to. First you bolted out of the office on Thursday grinning like a lunatic and muttering something about Ginny and not coming in on Friday. When no one had heard from you by Friday afternoon, I checked in with Kreacher and he told me the last time he had seen you, you were rummaging round in Mistress Ginny's unmentionables and left the house in a hurry without a word as to where you were going and when you'd be back. He seemed a bit put out actually."

"Can't a man enjoy a little privacy in his own home," groaned Harry.

"Of course we assumed you were with Ginny," Hermione picked up the story. "So I flooed the Holyhead flat on Friday night. Of course you weren't there but Hadley was kind enough to explain that Harry had shown up in the middle of training, flirted shamelessly with Gwenog and somehow convinced her to let you kidnap Ginny right out of training for what they all assumed could only be —"

"A BOOTY CALL," the family all answered together.

"Hadley did seem quite relieved that you had taken it away from the flat at least," Hermione continued.

"And still not a word from either of you until you show up here both looking like cats that swallowed canaries," Molly started up again. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves dears but next time…"

"Enough!" shouted Harry. "I did not drag my wife away from training for a booty call! I did however, drag her to the Burrow today for a booty call."

"Harry!" Ginny protested. "What are you on about?"

"Mum," Harry turned toward Molly with his best puppy dog expression. "We need you to start knitting some booties. We're going to be needing some come about March."

Molly's eyes got wide, "Booties? Does that mean, are you …"

"We're pregnant," he announced with a huge grin. "Ginny's having my baby."

The room exploded with shouts of congratulations and Harry and Ginny soon found themselves enveloped in what amounted to a massive Weasley group hug, the likes of which had never been seen before.

After the hugs and hand shakes and back slapping subsided, young Teddy Lupin, who was a frequent guest at the Weasley lunch found his way to Harry's side. "Uncle Harry," he asked. "What's a booty call?"


End file.
